


February - Self Love Day

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: For this prompt on tallyprompts (tumblr):"Gaston: Mirror kink, obviously. Can be solo or any other setting."Gaston is partaking in his favourite pastime with his favourite person...





	February - Self Love Day

Gaston's eyes are focused, unblinking. His cock is straining in his grip as he raises his free hand, arm at a right angle and he clenches, muscles rippling under his skin. It's pure sin. 

“Oh yes, you like that,” he growls, never breaking eye contact and LeFou bites back on the whimper that's rising in his throat. He can't do a thing, his own hardness trapped inside his breeches. 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous like that,” Gaston groans and opens his legs, lifting and spreading them until they're on either side of the large chair’s armrests. Underneath the thick cock his balls rest round and full on the seat, until he scoots forward and they drop, hanging heavily off the chair's edge. His cock twitches when they drop, and LeFou squeezes himself through his breeches in sympathy, biting down onto his knuckles. He can see sweat glistening on Gaston's chest, droplets getting lost in the dark curls and LeFou wants nothing more than to lick this man.

Gaston groans and arches his back, still keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead. His hips roll almost lazily up to meet the slow stroke of his hand. 

“Mh, you want me to touch you?” LeFou can only nod silently. He can see Gaston's face twist into a mask of pleasure as the man uses his free hand to tease his nipples, pinching them between two fingers, one after the other. LeFou imitates the touch, feels his own hard nipples while he and Gaston both stare at the man's nude reflection in the full-length mirror. Never before has LeFou dared staying this long. And now he's watching through the barely open door, body pressed against the door frame, ready to vanish any moment. 

“Yes, you need this.” Gaston's voice is a low rumble and LeFou's knees grow weak, he should really leave… but when Gaston shifts in his chair, something catches LeFou's eye and compels him to stay. He couldn't say what it was, but the breathless moan he hears convinces him to keep watching, if only to find out what could possibly elicit such sounds from the man. 

“I need…” Gaston positively whimpers now and oh, LeFou thinks, there is no sweeter sound on this earth. He watches, mesmerised, as Gaston shifts again, his moan intimately connected with the movement. “Yes,” he gasps, and the sound rains ice and fire down LeFou's spine. He has taken to stroking himself through the fabric of his clothes, unable to look away from Gaston's writhing form. And when the other shifts again, lifts himself slightly off the seat, LeFou can see again what had caught his attention before.

Gaston reaches up with both hands now, wrapping his strong fingers around the horns atop the backrest and pulls; pulls himself up and - oh God in heaven, LeFou can see it, mounted to the chair's seat, held in place by straps: a wooden pole, smooth and slick and filling Gaston as he lets himself sink down again, groaning, wailing almost. 

“Yes! Yes, like that!” He keeps lifting and lowering his body, watching himself, as is LeFou. With every pull he raises himself higher, with every twitch of his cock he drops himself faster, harder down onto the wooden prick. His face and chest are flushed. 

“Yes, fill me, Le-” he moans and then, suddenly, their eyes meet in the mirror and LeFou shouts in surprise when he comes, just like that, into his breeches; his shout drowned out only by Gaston's “- LeFou!” as the man drops down one last time before his body arches, painting his reflection white.

**Author's Note:**

> February 13 is International Self Love Day!


End file.
